Energetic outdoors activities have always enthralled children, and recent parental attitudes towards physical fitness and exercise have contributed to an increased attention to the need to provide children with recurring opportunities for routine moderate physical exertion. With only a small fraction of the nation's children being raised in farm households, most families cannot rely solely on the benefits of rural activities requiring a great deal of space. Restrictive parental schedules and security concerns have also contributed to a need to keep the children close to home for their play activities.
Outdoors play structures economically and effectively address children's exercise needs in the context of play. While once built primarily of steel tubing, many residential play structures are now constructed of treated timbers. These structures can readily be constructed by a hobbyist or craftsman of moderate skill, and the variety of connection systems available make possible a wide range of play structure configurations. Slides, ladders, ropes and rope bridges, tunnels, and balance beams are available for convenient connection to a wooden play structure.
In addition to contributing to physical fitness, play activities also build important mental skills, especially those involving imagination, creative thinking, teamwork and leadership. Play structures which challenge a child's imagination and spark creative play are especially desirable.
Climbing walls of plaster, concrete, or stone have long been used by mountaineers and spelunkers to test their climbing skills and to challenge their stamina and grip strength in a controlled environment. Although such highly vertical walls would be appealing to small children, they are costly and require the use of safety lines, carabineers, and other mechanical equipment not suitable for those of a young age group. Conventional climbing walls, moreover, are typically constructed on site, and hence require a level of skill and cost not readily available to the homeowner.
What is needed is an economical play structure accessory which simulates a rock wall in a manner which is both intriguing and accessible to children, and which can be mass produced for shipping.